The present invention relates to a control device, in particular a control device comprising a sensor, which device is used in motor vehicles.
Control devices of the prior art substantially consist of a printed circuit board comprising a plug element, said printed circuit board being fixed in a housing. Such a control device is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2006 078 B4, in which the plug element together with the printed circuit board is snap-locked to the housing. The German patent publication DE 42 32 048 C2 discloses a control device, the plug element of which together with the printed circuit board is clamped between two housing parts. Due to the tolerances in the installed state, the plug element and the housing can hit up against each other or respectively rattle as a result of vibrations during operation, whereby the function of the control device is impaired.